Exterminate!
by Wednesdayite13
Summary: After about three years, Shockwave and Vampirella finally return to Cybertron where there is a surprise awaiting them...
1. Chapter 1

**Transformers Humanized. After about three years, Shockwave and Vampirella finally return to Cybertron. But they have a surprise waiting for them...**

* * *

"OK. When we step out of that door, can you promise me we are where we want to be?" Shockwave asked. They had been away from Cybertron for three years. So far they ended up: in Camelot, in a blue box with a random alien person, on a planet with angry pepper pots with egg whisks and plungers, working with criminal profilers and fighting a war between Asgardians and Jotuns. Not to mention the team of random superheroes who thought they could defeat the God of Lies.

Now they were in the Iron Ferret which just landed _safely _on a planet they hoped was Cybertron.

Vampirella shrugged. "I don't make promises I can't keep."

Sighing, Shockwave opened the doors slowly. "Well...it's a planet. We're doing good so far." He stepped out of the time machine and looked around a little. "Wow, congrats V."

"What? Are we there?!" She asked, a little too exited.

Shockwave nodded. "We're on Cybertron!"

Not believing it herself, Vampirella ran out and took a look. "Wow, we're on Cybertron."

"I just said that."

Vampirella grabbed hold of Shockwave's arm and pulled him towards the city of Kaon, since they were so close already. "Come on, we're close to Kaon."

Unable to pull away, Shockwave laughed a little and allowed himself to be dragged by Vampirella. "Ah OK OK!"

* * *

Kaon was a pretty big city. Of course it would be, being the Decepticon capital. They made their way towards the giant monument which...wasn't there.

"That's new." Vampirella pointed out the obvious. There was another statue in it's place.

"There, uh, there appears to be a giant Dalek statue in the middle of Kaon."

Vampirella nodded slowly. "That wasn't there before, right?"

"**Stay where you are, do not move!**" A voice instructed them. It was a voice they knew all to well.

They practically froze on the spot. "Th-They weren't here either, were they." Shockwave whispered.

"So I see you two finally showed up." The voice that spoke then wasn't Dalek. However, they recognized that voice too.

"Well I didn't expect you to go all evilified." Vampirella stated.

"Oh but you were right. Evil _is _fun." The formed third in command, now leader, said.

"So are the whole Elite Guard Decepticon-like now or just you?" Shockwave asked.

There was a pause. "Most of us. Some still stayed loyal to you, for some unknown reason."

"WHO?!" Vampirella demanded to know.

There was no answer. Instead, the new Elite Guard leader turned to the Daleks. "You know what to do."

"Exterminate?" Vampirella guessed.

"All in good time."

* * *

**OK I have actually planned this out so I promise you I will finish it, most likely by the end of today.**

**Guess who the evil one is yet?**


	2. Chapter 2

"You-know-it-would-have-been-a-whole-lot-easier-just-to-go-with-it." Blurr was sat in a corner of a cell he was sharing with Mirage. They were the only two bots who stayed loyal to Vampirella.

Mirage nodded in agreement. "I can't believe 'fire and 'storm did though."

"We-can-probably-blame-their-Decepticon-coding-for-that-I-mean-we-all-knew-it-was-going-to-happen-eventually."

"True."

* * *

Meanwhile, Knockout and Perceptor were busy repairing some Daleks who got injured in a battle between them and this alien race they had never seen before. They foolishly thought they could take over Cybertron. They were sadly mistaken.

"Truthfully? I didn't see it coming. Jazz doesn't really seem like the type." Said Perceptor.

"**Vampirella and Shockwave have returned!**" Exclaimed a Dalek, entering the medbay.

"WHAT?!" Knockout yelled. "Why now?!"

"**We are unsure but they have now been captured!**"

* * *

"You'd have thought that with the amount of cells we've been locked in, we'd have figured out how to escape them." Vampirella complained, examining the lock.

Shockwave was less hopeful, he was just sat in the corner. "Last time we had a sorcerer with us. The time before, we were captured **_by_ **a sorcerer. And the time before that they left the cell doors unlocked but we still couldn't escape."

"OK. When we made these cells, we tried to make it indestructible. But everything has a weakness."

"No-one has ever in the history of ever escaped here."

Vampirella just shrugged. "No-one has ever in the history of ever done most of the things we have before us. I mean we so happened to come across the last surviving Time Lord. We crash landed in a place when magic is banned, yet posed as knights the entire time without anyone so much as suspecting anything. We can escape our own cells."

"Well good luck with that." Said a voice behind them, making Vampirella jump.

* * *

**Yup, the evil person is Jazz**


	3. Chapter 3

Vampirella smiled, enjoying this whole situation a little too much. "Aah, long time no see." She greeted her scientist cousin, Perceptor.

"Maybe if you perfected P over M, you'd already be out by now."

"Who says we want out? Maybe we want to relax after all the crazy stuff we've done. Which reminds me, what have you been up to?" Vampirella asked.

"What have I been up to since you've been gone? Don't!" Perceptor yelled, knowing all too well that Vampirella would then go ahead and sing Since You've Been Gone by Rainbow. "I've been busy with our new allies. So tell me. What _crazy _stuff have you been doing while you've not been here?"

Vampirella shrugged. "We went to Camelot and Asgard and Jotunheim and somewhere in the future where Jetstorm's a dragonfly." She listed.

"Let me make it clear that the whole time, we were TRYING to get back here!" Shockwave spoke up. "But SOMEONE kept killing her time machine!"

Vampirella sighed and then smiled. "_Since you've been gone! Since you've been gone!_" Perceptor rolled his eyes. "_I'm outta my head, can't take it! Could I be wrong? But since you've been gone I always forget this line!_"

* * *

"Hey guys guys!" Knockout yelled. "Have you heard?"

"Heard what?" Jetfire asked. If Vampirella would have asked that question, the answer would have been 'a-well a bird bird bird. Bird is the word!'

"Vampirella and Shockwave are back!"

Jetstorm choked on the energon he was drinking. "What? They are?"

"They were cornered by Daleks and now they're here. Perceptor's talking to them now."

* * *

"GUYS! You will not believe who I just saw!" First Aid yelled. He was out trying to find some left over energon when he heard the familiar Iron Ferret noise. He stayed to watch as the two were surrounded by Daleks, hating himself for not being able to help.

So he ran to the two former Decepticons he was staying with; Skywarp and Blitzwing.

"Do we know this person?" Skywarp asked.

"Well I should hope so! You're kinda related. Vampirella and Shockwave! They were surrounded by Daleks!"

"Vell it's times like zhis I'm glad zhe Steelhaven von't fly." Blitzwing smiled. Vampirella always repaired the Steelhaven after battle since she was the only one who could. She was small enough to fly through cracks and repair any damage that way. The ship was seriously damaged and couldn't take off meaning Blitzwing and Skywarp knew where it was."

* * *

"So. Vampirella and Shockwave are back." Soundwave told Blurr and Mirage, looking around to make sure no-one was there.

"They are?!" Mirage stood up slowly and walked up to Soundwave, who was stood on the other side of the cell bars.

"Yeah. The Daleks found them. But you didn't hear it from me." Soundwave whispered.

* * *

**Next chapter=escape attempt**


	4. Chapter 4

Soundwave walked nervously down the corridor after telling Blurr and Mirage the news. He was so nervous in fact, he nearly walked into a Dalek.

"Oh sorry."

"**You are nervous.**" The Dalek stated.

"Hm? Well yes. If Vampirella and Shockwave escape, Primus knows what they'll do. Anyway, I need Jazz. You know where he is?"

The Dalek paused, eyeing Soundwave suspiciously. "**In the control room.**"

"Thank you." Soundwave wanted nothing more than to be away from the Dalek, so he ran.

* * *

"I'M A SHAPE SHIFTER!" Vampirella yelled.

Shockwave clapped patronizingly. "Yay congratulations."

"I mean I can try to turn into something small and then fly out through a gap in the bar. Then I can find the codes to unlock it."

"And if someone comes in the meantime?"

Vampirella paused. "Remember when Merlin and Arthur were captured and locked in a cell together and Merlin shouted that Arthur had escaped so they unlocked the cell doors and let them escape? Well then simple. Once I've escaped, you shout that I've escaped and then they'll get a load of Daleks to try and find me and then they'll be less of them here."

"You know...that's not a bad idea."

* * *

Jetfire and Jetstorm were making their way to the cells when they heard yelling.

"What?!" Jetfire yelled when he and his twin arrived at the cell.

"V's escaped!"

"How? You were in the same cell." Jetstorm asked.

"She's a shape shifter, remember?"

Jetfire paused, before asking "And you're telling us because..."

"Because she left me here!" He yelled, making sure he sounded really annoyed with her.

* * *

Being a trained spy, Vampirella was pretty good at avoiding people. She always knew when someone was close and could always find the perfect place to hide. There was, however, one bot she could never hide from.

"You escaped?" She heard a voice behind her.

"Soundwave!" She yelled as she turned, powering up her weapon.

"Wait no ssh. I'm not with them." Soundwave told her.

"How can I trust you?!"

"Look, pretty much everyone has turned against you now so can't you at least pretend to trust me?"

She sighed and lowered her weapon, however she never powered it down. "Jazz mentioned that there were still some who didn't go all evilified. Who?"

"Zippy and Mirage. They're the only ones who know I'm not truly with the others either. But back to the point. You've escaped so what's your plan?"

Vampirella wondered if it was safe to tell him. She did so anyway. "I need to find out the codes to free Shocky-"

"Dalek!" Soundwave whispered, pushing Vampirella into the closest room and locking the door before the Dalek came into view. The good thing about Daleks is that you can hear them approaching before you see them.

"**Vampirella has escaped.**" The Dalek reported.

"She has?" Soundwave did his best to sound surprised, but he still sounded a little shaky.

"**You are nervous. You are hiding something.**"

Soundwave froze. "No I'm not. Anyway, shouldn't you be trying to find Vampirella?"

The Dalek continued down the corridor and once it had gone, Soundwave unlocked the door.

"That was close." Vampirella whispered.

"Now do you trust me?" Soundwave asked.

"Hmm so so." She joked.


	5. Chapter 5

"**No trace of Vampirella.**"

"**Return to base.**"**  
**

"**I obey.**"

First Aid, Skywarp and Blitzwing were hiding behind the remains of a building. "So she escaped?" Skywarp whispered.

"There must be a plan." Whispered First Aid.

"Ja, but zhe Elite Guard know zhem vell. I doubt any plan vill vork."

* * *

"I swear we didn't abandon Cybertron." Said Vampirella. "We tried to get back but you know my skills with the Iron Ferret."

Soundwave nodded. "Yeah. None existent."

"Important question: Are you OK?"

"Yes I'm fine. Evil is fun." Soundwave laughed. "Just not when you two end up our enemies."

Vampirella nodded. "True. But how did the Autobots get to be the evil ones? I mean we're Decepticons. We should be the evil ones here!" She complained.

"Yeah well you've been gone quite a while, things have changed...Dramatically."

"Yeah, so how did Daleks get involved?"

"Well we came across some and got ready to defend ourselves but they didn't seem so...usually angry." Soundwave began.

"Yeah long story about a Dalek in an asylum who thought it was human and did something weird which made the other Daleks forget the Doctor." Vampirella explained.

"Erm...OK. So anyway. Turned out they still remember you and the guys were mad at you at the time so we formed an allegiance."

"You can't trust them!" Vampirella yelled.

"Ssh they'll hear you! And I know we can't. I don't. That's why I'm all nervous when I speak to them-"

"Speak to them, you should be shooting them!"

"Ok the cells are right here but there might be some Daleks so-"

"That's simple." Vampirella interrupted. "I'll shapeshift into something small and you get me in there. You know the codes right?"

Soundwave paused. Unbelievable. "Yes I know the codes, didn't you hear a word I said?!"

Vampirella put her servos on Soundwave's shoulders in a comforting way. "I know but as long as they don't suspect anything, you'll be fine."

Tears threatened to fall from Soundwave's optics. He didn't care how stupid it may seem, although Vampirella would beg to differ, he was terrified of the Daleks. "They already suspect. These being the ones who understand no emotion but hate and anger have already picked up on how nervous I am around them."

"Please help me." Vampirella practically begged. "Pretty much the whole of Cybertron hate us right now, you're like the only one I can trust."

"Hey, the whole of Cybertron don't hate you." Said a voice. "Just the...vast majoroty."

Behind them stood Skywarp, Blitzwing and First Aid.

Soundwave staggered back a little in amazement. "You're online."

"We were the last time we checked." Skywarp joked.

"S-So are you..." Vampirella began.

"With you? Yes." First Aid answered for her.

"Und so are two ozhers if ve can get to zhem..." Blitzwing had a horrible feeling. "Right?"

"Oh yeah yeah they're fine." Soundwave confirmed.

Vampirella suddenly realised something. "I'm sorry, you're meant to be offline?"

"Long Final Destination-like story about an exploding building." Skywarp explained.

* * *

"No sign of Vampirella but apparently Soundwave has been acting suspiciously." Jetstorm reported.

Jazz paused. "You don't think he has something to do with this, do you?"

Jetfire shrugged. "Possibly. Also apparently Vampirella and Shockwave never used their actual names. They went by Kremlyovskaya and Stolichnaya."

"Oh...well that's interesting."


	6. Chapter 6

The cells were cold and dark. There were small cracks in the walls letting in only the tiniest bit of light. When Vampirella first joined the Elite Guard, the cells were light and on the edge of the Steelhaven but after Decepticons kept escaping, she designed new ones. These were almost impossible to escape from. The metal used for the bars was indestructible and being at the very bottom of the ship, any attempt to destroy the walls would collapse the whole ship.

"I'm cold!" Mirage complained.

"Why-did-we-never-add-central-heating-in-this-place?" Blurr asked, sarcastically.

"I'm hungry!"

"And-a-built-in-cafe."

"I'm thirsty!"

"And-a-lake!"

"Well this place has serious design flaws."

Blurr laughed a little. "I-wonder-if-Soundwave's-found-V-yet."

"Yaha along with Warp, Blitz, Aid and a discarded Poke-e-Gheist CD I mean seriously guys-" Vampirella walked up to the cells with Soundwave and the other three following.

"You're back!" Mirage yelled.

"Where-in-the-pit-were-you-all-this-time?!" Blurr asked.

"It's a long story which I will tell you all about once we do whatever it is we're doing, what are we doing?"

Soundwave sighed. "OK, I'll give you a clue and I'll use words even you understand. You gone. Daleks here. Daleks bad. We want Daleks to go away. Get it?"

Vampirella growled, optics following Soundwave as he entered the codes to free Blurr and Mirage.

* * *

Knock knock. "Shocky." Knock knock. "Shocky." Knock knock. "Shocky." Vampirella knocked and whispered near Shockwave's cell.

He smiled and stood. "You're back! You have people."

Soundwave walked towards the cell slowly and non-threateningly. "It's OK. I'm not with them. Neither are they." He pointed to the five stood behind them, before entering the code.

Shockwave turned to Vampirella. "OK the sensible thing would have been to come up with a plan before coming back here."

"Yes, you're right. But I'm not sensible. I have no ideas whatsoever."

Mirage kept on looking behind him, feeling a little paranoid which was to be expected. "As long as Daleks don't show up, we'll be fine."

"It's not the Daleks I'm worried about." Said Vampirella. "It's my creepy suddenly evil-like ninja cousin I'm worried about."

They froze when they heard the familiar mechanical gliding sound. The sound seemed to be coming from each exit. There was no way out.

"Oh scrap." Vampirella tried to back away but there was nowhere to back away to.

"What-in-the-pit-do-we-do-now?!" It was a well known fact that Blurr spoke faster when he was panicking.

Adding to the gliding sound was another whirring sound. They saw shadows of the approaching Daleks. Their vision went blurry and it was as if something golden was...

... materializing around them.

"Vhat's zhat?!" Blitzwing asked, also panicky.

Before they knew it, they were standing beside a console, surrounded with golden walls. "Where are we?" Soundwave asked, admiring the design.

"You're in the T.A.R.D.I.S." Said a man with floppy hair standing behind them.

"OK. Why?" First Aid asked. "And who are you?!"

"You're here because I saved you from the Daleks...I'm the Doctor."


	7. Chapter 7

The time machine came to it's usual _smooth _landing.

"Where are we, exactly?" Vampirella asked.

"I don't know, that's what makes it fun." The Doctor replied. "Can't you just be glad I got you away from the Daleks?"

He was about to open the doors to reveal where they were when Vampirella slammed them shut again. "Got us away from the Daleks? What made you think we wanted away from them?!"

"You are never grateful for anything! I helped you-"

"Oh what, think we couldn't handle it?"

"Evidently not!"

Soundwave pushed past the two arguing aliens. "If it's all the same to you, I want to know where we are." He opened the doors and stepped out, everyone else following.

Vampirella smiled. "Good now turn around." So they did, amazement on their faceplates. They circled the blue box.

"Bigger on the inside." Skywarp mouthed.

"Good." Shockwave said. "Now we've got that out of the way...I know that castle."

Vampirella went to stand beside him. "So do I."

"Really? I am surprised. You haven't seen it for three years!" They heard a voice, the tone a mixture of anger and sadness.

Shockwave looked to see who was approaching them. "I-I saw you a week ago."

"And that box you stepped out of just...appeared. You have some explaining to do!"

* * *

Perceptor and Knockout ran to the main room where they were hoping to catch Jazz. "They escaped!" The scientist yelled.

"What?! How?!"

Overhearing the conversation, Blaster decided that was the best time to tell them what he found out. He entered holding his scratched and dented datapad. "Vampirella did shapeshift into something tiny and escaped, ran into Soundwave who obviously knows the codes, then freed Zippy and Mirage as well as Shockwave and that's when we lost their signal."

"Where were they last?" Knockout asked.

"The cells. I don't know how they suddenly disappeared. Also there were three signals our computers didn't recognize."

* * *

First Aid, Skywarp and Blitzwing had never felt more awkward in their lives. Soundwave, however, was loving every moment of it.

"If you people react like you do about sorcerers-" Vampirella complained. "-then how would you people have reacted if I'd have said _'Oh by the way, we're alien robots'_"

"We wouldn't have cared!" The knight yelled. "Our queen told us some rather interesting news about Merlin who is now right over there feeding the horses." He pointed over to the stables where, surely enough, Merlin was. "So you could have told us. We wouldn't have cared."

"If you wouldn't have cared, why should we have told you?" Shockwave pointed out.

"You know what I'm saying!" The dark blonde knight shouted.

"Wait. If we are in Camelot, where is Arthur?" The Doctor asked, interested.

"He's dead." Vampirella said through gritted teeth. "He and Mordred killed each other. You know the legend."

"Oh. Oh I am sorry."

* * *

"I ran a scan and still nothing." Blaster sat back on his spinny chair, exhausted. "The only thing I can think of is that they somehow travelled somewhere in time again but I don't understand how because their time machine is still in the middle of Kaon."

"They have another time travelling friend though, don't they?" Jazz remembered. "That Time Lord. Also an enemy of the Daleks, right?"

"Yes but the Dalek's don't know who he is now." Jetfire pointed out, reading from his datapad.

"Also how would he know to go there?" Jetstorm asked.

"Time travelling is weird." Perceptor told them. He should know, he did build Vampirella's time machine- The Iron Ferret. OK, she named it. Of course she named it. It looks like a Ferret made of iron.


	8. Chapter 8

**It says it's a Transformers/Doctor Who crossover because you can only put two things. It's going to be a Transformers/Doctor Who/Merlin fic with eventual Avengers.**

* * *

"We need an army." Vampirella stated. The people of Camelot were gathered around the Round Table. Sir Leon had already broke the news about Vampirella and Shockwave and who they really are. They, surprisingly, took it rather well. A lot had happened recently, so they just learned to accept things as they came. "The enemies we fight are practically indestructible. However, I have a habit of stealing relics." She held up the shield-like relic that Knockout once used. "This can withstand anything." She then turned to Soundwave. "Does my matter duplicator still work?"

The former communications officer nodded. "It does but it's on the Steelhaven still."

"If I can somehow get to it, I can duplicate this shield and then that means we will actually stand a chance."

"Vell zhat's all fine but how do jou expect to get to it in zhe first place?" Vampirella's oldest brother, Blitzwing, asked.

"That's where I come in." The Doctor finally spoke up.

"No-offense, but the T.A.R.D.I.S. isn't exactly...well..." Shockwave paused, trying to think of the right word. "...stealthy."

"Who needs stealth? All we need is a distraction."

Vampirella nodded. "Yaha. And that's where _we _come in."

"I-I'm sorry. We?" First Aid repeated.

"OK here's the plan. Our signals are hidden from all scanners when we're in the T.A.R.D.I.S. which will take us right outside the Steelhaven. That's when we do our famous _haunting _distraction." Vampirella began. As for the _haunting _distraction. Well. As you already know, Vampirella is a shapeshifter, Mirage turns invisible, Skywarp can transwarp, and Blurr is the fastest Autobot alive. Mirage, invisible, opens and closes doors and switches lights off in the typical haunting way while no-one knows he's there thus distracting the enemies. Skywarp's signal, which the computers are unable to identify, will keep cropping up at random places while Blurr is the shadow in the corner of their optics who disappears once they turn around.

"While I find this matter duplicator thing-" The Doctor continued. "-since your computers only pick up Cybertronian signals."

"Now we can't tell how close to this current time our return will be, but when we do, who's with us?" She didn't expect many, if any.

* * *

**(AN/Insert dramatic Lord Of The Rings style music here.)**

The T.A.R.D.I.S. landed outside the blue and white Elite Guard ship. Mirage, Blurr, Skywarp and Vampirella stepped out and approached the entrance which, because of rusty cogs, always remained open.

"OK, here it goes." Vampirella whispered. "The klick we step through, we're traceable."

"Well-like-the-organics-say,-no-time-like-the-present." In a flash, Blurr was gone.

Mirage activated his electro disruptor, making himself invisible. Skywarp gulped and transwarped inside, leaving Vampirella stood alone. :: Comm me once you've done. ::

:: Will do. :: Came Skywarp's response.

* * *

"You must be careful Merlin." Gaius warned.

"I know...But it's not like I have to hide my magic any more."

"That might be true-" Came a voice behind him. He turned to see Percival standing in the doorway. "-but these...whoever they are...they are unlike anything we have encountered before."

* * *

Vampirella turned back to the others. "Hey Shockwave! I can think of a few others who might be willing to help out. They've had experience with Daleks before."

Shockwave stepped out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. and walked over to Vampirella. "You mean the humans you are so fond of?"

"Yes, you know where they live right?"

He nodded. "If I can get to the Intel place without being spotted, I can open up a bridge for them."

* * *

"Zippy and Mirage are back along with another signal our computers can't identify." Blaster reported.

"Where?" Knockout asked.

"That's the thing. It keeps moving." The former DJ showed the medic his datapad. Surely enough, the signal kept moving. However, something else caught Knockout's optic.

"It says Mirage is right outside!"

From the doorway, Mirage had to suppress a laugh. Had they forgotten already? He was called Mirage for a reason.

Before they could step outside the room to investigate, Mirage slammed the door shut.

* * *

Jetfire and Jetstorm were making their way down the corridor when a blue flash sped past them.

They never realized the 'blue flash' stole their weapons in the process.


	9. Chapter 9

:: Fire-and-Storm-are-well-and-truly-distracted. ::

:: So are Knockout and Blaster. :: Mirage reported, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

:: In which care I'll focus on Jazz and Perceptor. :: Skywarp warped around their area.

Vampirella turned to her Time Lord...acquaintance. "They're distracted."

He smiled. "Well I guess that's my cue."

* * *

"And remember, they can't trace you." Shockwave reminded them.

Shockwave didn't fancy going alone, so he dragged Blitzwing with him. He opened up a ground bridge in two locations; Duckmanton and Bolsover. Shockwave went for the girl in Duckmanton while Blitzwing went to the worst town in history **(AN/ Bolsover was in a film, named the worst town in history.) ****  
**

They met up in the market place, where Shockwave opened up another ground bridge via a small device he made to allow him do to just that.

* * *

:: What's the term? Broken lance? :: Skywarp commed Vampirella.

Broken lance was the term Sentinel always used when he needed Optimus' help. :: What happened?! ::

:: Remember the problem I always had when I just suddenly can't warp? ::

It wasn't until then that Vampirella noticed that her older brother was whispering. :: Aww scrap. Where are you? ::

:: I don't know, I've not been here for a while, everything's changed. All I know it that someone's outside. I-I aimed for where Jazz and Perceptor are so...it's probably them. ::

_Oh great. _Vampirella thought. _Two freaks ninja people...wait..._

:: Hang on. :: Before anyone could say anything to stop her, Vampirella flew through the entrance.

The Doctor found his way through the Steelhaven with Soundwave's guidance.

_**'OK take a left now and the matter duplicater should be in that room.' **_He spoke over the phone. _**'Any sign of anyone?'**_

_**'Nope, nada, zilch. Not a single Dalek or Cybertronian in sight.'**_

_**'Good well I doubt that will last so be careful...' **_Soundwave trailed off when he saw Vampirella was no longer there. "Erm, Aid, where is she?"

"I...have no idea."

* * *

Vampirella was the second fastest flier on Cybertron, so she managed to get to Skywarp's location pretty easily. She hid behind a corner, so the two bots didn't see her.

:: You're right. :: She whispered through the comm link. :: It's Jazz and Perceptor. ::

:: How do you know? Where are you? ::

:: Right outside now shush. ::

She peered around the corner, her optics fixed on her two ninja cousins. :: OK on my signal, run. ::

:: What's your signal?! ::

:: You'll know it. ::

She took a deep breath. The things she does for her friends. "Excuse me, could I distract you for just a brief second?"

* * *

**_'Got it.'_ **The Doctor exclaimed, but he froze when he heard a gliding sound behind him.

**"Intruder." **Surely enough, there it was. A Dalek.

No-one had much time to react as something flew into the Dalek.

It span round to face what had just hit it.

"Oh, erm, hello, I'm sorry, I was just leaving."

The Doctor used Vampirella's random appearance to his advantage, as he slipped past the Dalek.

* * *

"OK so recap. The Elite Guard have turned against you now and have Daleks as their allies." Jade began.

"So you're building up an army to defeat them." Taryn continued.

"An army of humans, human-like Cybertronians and a Time Lord." Rachel finished.

It was only after hearing it from someone else that Shockwave realized just how ridiculous this all sounded. "Pretty much."

* * *

:: OK we have the matter duplicator. :: Soundwave commed the remaining bots.

:: OK on my way. :: Mirage stated.

Neither Skywarp or Blurr replied as they ran through the entrance, joining Soundwave.

:: Mirage where are you? :: Vampirella asked.

:: Near the main room at the moment, why? ::

:: Are there any Daleks there? ::

:: Yes, they're all trying to figure out where my voice is coming from. ::

:: Word of advice: Daleks don't like being flown into. ::

* * *

**The film in Bolsover is called Summer**

**Also-_Excuse me, could I distract you for just a brief second? _Kudos if you know where that's from!_  
_**

**Also I would like to say that the humans used in it are in it for a reason.**

**Taryn: There for the Transformers**

**Rachel: There for Merlin and Dr Who**

**Jade: There coz she wants to be**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have no idea how the shield generator works so I made it up. I got the idea of sensor pads when Megatron demonstrated it with Knockout. When he powered up his fusion cannon and shot at Knockout, his grip tightened and that's how the shield powered up.**

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Merlin complained.

Talk about good timing. The whirring noise echoed the throne room as the blue box materialized in the corner, their alien friends stepping out...And they had brought more.

"Do you people multiply?" The young warlock joked.

"Well he can grow people from body parts." Shockwave gestured to the Doctor, who simply smiled and waved with the hand that had been cut off all those years ago.

* * *

And so the training began.

"OK so there's a sensor pad right on the edge. The amount of pressure will determine the shield's strength and size." Vampirella explained, using her big and fancy words she learned from Perceptor back when they were allies. She then completely gave up on trying to sound scientific. "And if you want if to move forwards, move your fingers forwards." She demonstrated.

"Have you noticed a lack of exterminate?" First Aid asked.

"Well they've been our _allies _for quite a while and I've not heard them say it once." Soundwave told the trainee medic.

"It's no secret that the Steelhaven is pretty badly built." Vampirella continued. "Any high pitched frequency is enough to disrupt pretty much anything." She hinted, glancing over at the Doctor, who was sat trying to figure the matter duplicator out. "I also found my old time teleporter which the Doctor will hate but oh well, who cares?"

* * *

"Way back when, Vampirella went through a...Lord of the Rings obsession." Knockout explained. "In fact, she still is. But she decided to make a ring which actually turns people invisible."

This happened before the humanization, back when she was a Decepticon.

"She based the internal design on Mirage's electro disruptor. Point is, it should be here somewhere. So if we can find it..."

* * *

Merlin couldn't help but wonder what Arthur would make of all of this. Fighting alongside alien robots, two of which they know personally, to win back their planet from other alien robots and beings who resemble pepper pots.

Truthfully, he was still trying to get to grips with it himself.

"Remember. We can switch back between time periods if anyone needs to." Vampirella reminded her _army. _

"So V, if we're in Camelot-" Taryn asked. "-where's Lancelot?"

Vampirella paused. "He's, uh...He died."

"Oh...where's Gwaine?"

"He...died."

"Mordred?"

"He died also."

Taryn paused, wondering whether or not it was worth asking the next question, but she asked anyway. "Arthur?"

Vampirella shot her a look which said _really? _"Mordred killed him."

"So how did Mordred die?"

"Arthur killed him."

* * *

Mirage and First Aid were sat leaning up against the T.A.R.D.I.S. door, bored stiff. The Doctor was going through everything he could possibly tell the knights about what they were about to face. Vampirella was just adjusting the settings on her time teleporter, which resembled a small watch in the shape of a Harley Davidson.

"OK people. There's no time like the present." Vampirella exclaimed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Now's where it gets interesting. **

******Thanks to ScreamOut27uk for telling me how I can add Legolas into this. (Basically saving me from a Dalek after just appearing.)**

* * *

"I don't care how long they've been our allies. These Daleks still give me the creeps." Knockout complained.

"Same." Perceptor whispered back so no-one heard. "There's just something about their lack of facial expression."

Blaster then chose that time to enter, after hearing the two speak. "I hate how they glide around the ship like they own the place."

Knockout laughed. "Well we don't exactly own the place."

"True." The former DJ agreed. "I still don't like them."

"And actually, _**we **_own the place." Jetfire stated, making the others jump. They had no idea he and his twin were there. They had just entered silently. By that statement, he meant themselves and Jazz. Just the three of them.

"Any sign of them yet?" Jetstorm asked.

Blaster shook his head. "Not a single trace of either of them...wait. They're right outside the ship."

"How can it go from no trace to right outside the ship?" Knockout asked.

* * *

Outside the ship, the _army _waited. The Doctor had already used his sonic screwdriver to take down any defenses they may have put up.

"OK people." Vampirella yelled. "This would be a good time for a motivational speech but I'm not really a speechy person so...break a leg...and...ATTACK!

They stormed the ship.

* * *

Vampirella was cornered by Dalek, it's eye stalk watching her as it approached. She was so scared, she completely forgot about her time teleporter.

**"Ex-" **It never finished it's expression. Vampirella risked moving forwards slightly when the Dalek suddenly stopped. The blue light in the eye stalk faded. The Dalek...was dead.

But how?

She walked behind it and saw an arrow sticking through the casing. It was in so deep, it must have impaled the actual creature inside.

But where did the arrow come from?

She saw a shadow hiding in the corner.

"Hey, did you do this?"

Her savior stepped into the light. He has long, blonde hair; some of which was in plats. He had a bow and arrows and wore a green tunic with gold lining.

"Thank you."

He tilted his head, a confused look on his face. "Amin hiraetha. Amin n'rangwa. Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie?"

Vampirella recognized the language. Elvish. Luckily for the both of them, she spoke a little Elvish. She knew the _elf(?) _just said something along the lines of '_I'm sorry, I don't understand. Do you speak Elvish? _So she replied. "Amin hiraetha. Diola lle." hoping that it means '_I'm sorry. Thank you._'

The elf smiled. "Lle creoso. Seasamin." '_You're welcome. My pleasure.__'_

"Mani naa essa en lle?" Vampirella asked what the elf's name was.

"Legolas. Legolas Greenleaf. Ya naa lle?"

"Vampirella."

* * *

Before they all split up, Vampirella taught Jetfire and Jetstorm some sword skills, making fighting them a challenge for the knights. Jetstorm had pushed Leon onto the floor and was about to stab him in the back when Merlin, hiding round the corner, whispered "Wáce ierlic!." throwing the 'Autobot' back and into a wall.

First Aid was trying his best to shield himself from the Dalek's attack.

"So why exactly are you allies with them?" He asked, still backing away.

**"Daleks do not engage in pointless chatter." **It exclaimed.

"Shame." He shot into the Dalek's eye stalk, rendering it blind.

Meanwhile, Shockwave and Perceptor were paired up; Shockwave was loosing badly. "I didn't expect you to be on this side."

The scientist shrugged, before slicing Shockwave's arm. "You left us."

Shockwave tried to do the same, but Perceptor easily dodged.

* * *

Merlin ran to Vampirella, hoping she still had the time teleporter. "I have a- who's your friend?"

"We only just met, he doesn't speak English. What do you have?"

"Oh I have a plan, if we can lure them all outside that is. And it involves going back to my time period."

Vampirella pushed buttons on her watch-like device and before they knew it, the three of them were in Camelot.

"Manke naa lye?" Legolas asked. Vampirella believed he was asking where they were.

"Camelot. Long story. Amin hiraetha."

Merlin looked up to the sky, and the two others wondered what he was doing.

:: Guys, try to lure them outside. :: She commed back to her friends in the current future.

* * *

:: Guys, try to lure them outside. ::

Mirage and Skywarp ran towards the exit, where Knockout and Blaster followed. First Aid did the same, meaning a fair few Daleks followed him. Eventually, they were all fighting for their lives outside.

:: We're all outside. :: Soundwave reported, trying to avoid being exterminated himself. :: Question is, why? ::

:: I don't know myself yet. ::

* * *

Vampirella turned to the young warlock. "Why are we here?"

But instead of an answer, Merlin yelled. "O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes! Erkheo!."

Smiling, Vampirella powered up the time teleporter once again.

* * *

Needless to say, the Daleks stood no chance against the roaring fire and searing heat from the dragon's breath.


	12. Chapter 12

**Three hours later... **

"That could have gone better." Jazz was laying on his side.

Knockout was tending a burn on Perceptor's arm while Jetstorm was trying to sooth it. Blaster had sprained his servo so Jetfire was providing heat. Heat was a good natural painkiller.

"There was a dragon." Jetstorm stated with a hint of defeat in his voice.

"Who was the long haired, feminine looking one?" Knockout asked. "I swear he just...appeared."

"Whoever he was, he had Wraith hair." Jetfire pointed out.

"He looked like a girl." Perceptor stated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vampirella was leaning up against the consol of the T.A.R.D.I.S. "I only know so much Elvish. Besides, it sounds like my German teacher saying Elvis. Elvish has left the buildingl" Vampirella's German teacher spoke a little like Sean Connery in the way he says his Ss.

"Anyway lets get you people back to-" The Doctor began, but was interrupted by a sudden shake.

* * *

The others also felt the ground shake.

"Woah what was that?"Jazz yelled, clinging to the berth he was laid on.

Perceptor paused, looking out of the window. "Big golden shiny thing outside."

They heard the familiar gliding sound they had grown accustom to. They didn't realize just how out of place that sound was.

"Wait..." Perceptor whispered. "Daleks...they all died."

One came into view, it's eye stalk locking onto anyone who so much as twitched.

There was an awkward silence.

**"You are an enemy of the Daleks!" **

Jazz immediately stood and ran to join his friends on the other side of the room. "Woah what?"

Jetfire and Jetstorm began to back away. "No no."

"We're very much not."

* * *

"-a Dalek ship?"

"Yes." Vampirella stated, sarcastically. "We must get you people back to a Dalek ship."

"You mean there are more?" The knight with no sleeves asked.

Mirage looked through the Steelhaven window and saw the tiny figures of his old friends...backed up against a wall...with a Dalek approaching them. "Guys there's one in the ship!"

"So? If they're not bothering us, why should we care?" Vampirella asked.

"I'm with her." The Doctor admitted. "Don't provoke them."

"I can't believe jou!" Blitzwing yelled. "Ve can't just sit back und do nothing!"

Vampirella nodded. "You're right." She then lowered herself to the floor and made herself comfy. "I'll just lay back and do nothing instead."

"Fine! Do what you like!" Skywarp made his way to the T.A.R.D.I.S. doors, before turning back to face the stubborn Decepticon. "**We **are going to help them and if you don't come with, we **will **plaster your walls with Sean Bean po-"

Before Skywarp could finish the threat, Vampirella was already out the door and flying towards the ship.

* * *

**"You must be destroyed." **

It aimed.

**"Ex-" **

It exploded.

Why did it explode?

The dead Dalek shell was kicked to the side, revealing a really angry looking vampire. "You owe us."


	13. Chapter 13

"Why did you just do that?" Jazz asked.

"Because I didn't want Sean Bean in my room!" Vampirella yelled, confusing her old friends.

"So...it looks like we have a common enemy now." Mirage stated.

Perceptor rolled his optics. "And you're proposing we work together." It was more a statement that a question.

"Yeah we are." Vampirella confirmed. "If I'm gonna lose right to Cybertron, I'd rather lose it to you than to Daleks."

Jazz paused, thinking for a moment. "And when we win, we're back to hating each other?"

She nodded. "Fine by me."

Both sides agreed. Vampirella turned to the knights. "This alright by you?"

"This is not our war." Sir Leon stated. "But we will fight by your side."

It dawned on Vampirella that their new ally had no idea what they were talking about. She saw the confused look on his face. "Lle tu?" She asked if he'll help them fight, that was the best she could do, only knowing basic Elvish.

"Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha ar' thar. Amin naa lle nai" He replied. I will follow you to death and beyond. I am yours to command.

"Diola lle." She thanked him, before smiling. "Gurth gothrim lye!" Death to our foes.

* * *

"So you crash landed in Camelot and became knights?" Rachel asked. "How?"

Shockwave shrugged. "They saw our sword skills and offered. I mean the Camelot people have a thing for ignoring the whole noble blood rule."

Meanwhile, Vampirella was admiring Legolas' hair. "Your hair is amazing."

The elf tilted his head in confusion. Vampirella stood up and faced the Doctor. "OK can we just have one random T.A.R.D.I.S. trip?!"

"Why?" Merlin asked, overhearing.

"Because then this damned elf will know what I'm saying!" She yelled, before insulting him in Elvish. "Engwarer."

"What?"

"Dolle naa lost." She said. "Ihr Kopf ist leer." Like translating it in German would help. It gave Blitzwing a good laugh though.

The German Decepticon nodded. "Richtig."

"Amin n'rangwa."

Silently, Vampirella stood up and dragged the Doctor towards the console and placed his hand on one of the controls. "Look, you're almost there."

* * *

Stepping out of the time machine, they noticed they were in the same place as before.

"We haven't moved." The blonde knight stated.

"Actually we moved forward in time about half a megacycle." Vampirella corrected him, but after receiving a confused look, translated for him. "Half an hour."

"What was the point in that?" Taryn asked.

"So we can speak to the fragging elf!"

"Wow I apologize for not taking the time to learn your language." Legolas sounded sarcastic.

Vampirella smiled and put on her best advertising voice. "With new T.A.R.D.I.S., you don't have to."

"Look, we don't want to be here." Jazz said calmly. "So can we just get this over with?!"

"Hey, we're in a time machine. We can wait as long as we like." Shockwave stated.

Blaster stood up and approached Shockwave. "Look! You only have a limited time until we turn on you."

Vampirella, Mirage and Blitzwing drew their weapons and aimed them at Blaster. Jazz, Perceptor and Knockout drew theirs and pointed them at Shockwave.


	14. Chapter 14

"I am uncomfortable in this position!" Shockwave yelled pretty casually.

"Then back away and they might think about lowering their weapons." Blaster threatened.

"You started it!" Skywarp protested.

"Guys! We won't get anywhere if we argue!" Soundwave yelled.

"That is true." Jetfire agreed.

His twin smiled. "You can beat the slag out of them later."

Reluctantly, they withdrew their weapons.

Legolas sat awkwardly. He didn't know anyone here, he didn't even know anyone there. He had no idea what they were arguing about. He didn't even know how he got there in the first place. He saw a green glow and decided to investigate; the next thing he knew, there were these golden robots attacking some beings who looked human.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked, his shyness kicking in. His voice was soft and he wasn't sure that anyone had heard him.

Jazz did, evidently. He noticed the elf was pretty shy so walked towards him and sat beside him. "Sure."

Vampirella was amazed. They were only like that towards them? She didn't realize what an impact leaving Cybertron for all that time actually had.

"You look human but...you are not...And how do I suddenly understand what you're saying?"

"Well we..." Jazz was about to explain why they looked human, until he realized that he actually had no idea. "Perceptor?" He looked up to his scientist friend for help.

He joined them and sat on the other side of the confused elf. "We were much different once, but something happened, we are still unsure how, but it made us...almost human. Except we're still...robotic..." Even Perceptor was struggling to explain.

"And as for how you understand us now-" Jazz answered. "-the random trip in the T.A.R.D.I.S. is to thank for that. I don't know the science behind it, but basically it translates things for you."

"So right now you're hearing us speak Elvish while we're hearing you speak English." Perceptor added.

"T.A.R.D.I.S.?" The elf was utterly confused at this point.

"It stands for time and relative dimension in space." The scientist told him. "And as I said that, I realized it wasn't much help."

"It's a time machine." Jazz tried to put into simpler terms. "It can take you anywhere and any when."

"How am I here?" Legolas asked.

"Did you see anything strange before you ended up here?" Blaster asked, joining them.

"There was a green glow." The elf answered.

Listening in on the conversation, Vampirella sat up. "Ground bridge?" She had a thought. "Who was working Intel?"

"No-one." Knockout replied.

Almost as if he had read the vampire's thoughts, Shockwave said. "The Dalek ship got here through a ground bridge!" After gaining a few confused looks, he explained. "Before the Iron Ferret crashed and we kept ending up in random places, there was a problem with the space bridge network. Random bridges kept opening up in random places."

"That-would-explain-how-Legolas-got-here." Blurr added.

"Also they had a habit of opening up in places with certain frequencies." Vampirella reminded the other two Intel agents. "Like the same frequency of the vibrations of a hovering Dalek ship."


	15. Chapter 15

While the Cybertronians were thinking up a plan, Legolas plucked up the courage to talk to the knights. "What happened between them?"

"From what I gathered-" Began the darkish blonde knight. "-Vampirella and Shockwave accidentally abandoned Cybertron and they hated them for it." Leon felt weird saying those words. It sounded completely foreign to him. Not to mention that he knew Vampirella as Kremlyovskaya and Shockwave as Stolichnaya.

"Zhey crash landed." Blitzwing explained, overhearing the conversation. "Zhey didn't mean to-"

"Stop trying to defend them!" Blaster yelled. "They abandoned us, end of story."

"I'm sorry." The elf apologized. "I didn't want to start an argument here." He walked off.

* * *

"If only Arthur was here." Merlin muttered, thinking that no-one heard him.

"Hold on." Vampirella realized something. "We have two time machines and a time teleporter here."

"You can't bring them back." The Doctor warned. "You would risk ripping a hole in the space time continuum."

"Yeah but the thing is..." Vampirella reached for her teleporter. "I don't really care." She disappeared.

Seconds later, she returned with three really confused looking people.

"OK don't freak out." First Aid warned. "You're in the future, she saved you from dying."

Arthur glared at Mordred. "I understand that. Why Mordred? He killed me in the first place!"

"I had to! It was my destiny."

"Don't give me that."

"It's true."

Arthur paused. "We're in the future? How?"

"I used a mini time machine." Vampirella explained casually, before turning to the Doctor. "And nothing happened!"

The third was Gwaine. "What are you wearing?"

"I-I'm wearing a football shirt. Don't diss." It was her black and yellow Sheffield Wednesday away shirt with her human name on the back of it with 07 purely because 7 is a funny number to Vampirella.

Merlin looked up. "I said _'if only Arthur was here.' _Not once did I say 'bring him back.'"

"Nice to see you too Merlin." The young king joked. "Seriously, the future?"

"My present, actually." Shockwave told him. "Your present is my past." He then laughed. "We told you our names are Russian Vodkas."

While the people of Camelot argued, Jetfire and Jetstorm noticed Soundwave was sat on the other side on his own.

They approached him slowly.

"Are you OK?" Jetfire asked.

Soundwave kept on looking straight ahead. "What do you want?"

"We want to know what's wrong." Jetstorm replied.

The former communications officer looked up. "OK let me rephrase that. Why do you care?"

"Come on, we're worried." Said the firebot.

"Yeah. Please, tell us."

Soundwave sighed. "OK think about it this way. There are thousands of Daleks in our ship which we are just going to march into and try to take back; two separate groups of human Cybertronians who hate each other, a Time Lord who has a habit of carrying no weapons whatsoever, knights from the past who's way of dealing with things they don't understand is executing them, three random humans and an elf from Primus knows where."

The two laughed. "Well when you say it like that..."


	16. Chapter 16

**Flash forward to fight. This is less about the battle and more an emotional scene between Shockwave and Jazz. We were talking about death threaty person and it made me want to kill someone off so...**

**There's no actual fight scene here but don't hate me for it. There'll be a sequel and there'll be much more fighting in that. There's no detailed fight scene here because it will all be shown as flashbacks in the sequel.**

* * *

**"Exterminate!"**

Feeling a jolt of pain flow through his circuits, Shockwave fell back.

He didn't think anyone else was there, so he was surprised when he felt someone catch him when he fell and lower him slowly to the floor. He saw an arrow impale the Dalek's eyestalk, rendering him blind. Another one struck through it's weapon, whatever it was actually called, making it defenseless.

It must have been the elf.

But if he fired the arrows...

...who caught him?

:: Knockout you're needed. ::

The Dalek was completely out of control, spinning as it panicked, but he didn't care. "J-Jazz?"

"Yeah. Yeah it's me."

"I-I'd be careful...if I were you...i-it almost...looks like you care."

Jazz smiled a little. "Well we wouldn't want anyone thinking that, would we?"

* * *

"Your swords can slice their eyestalks." Vampirella yelled, trying to project her voice over the sounds of a losing battle. "That's their greatest weakness. And keep away from their plunger-like thing. It might look harmless but it kills you slowly."

There were already of plenty of dead Daleks littered around the place.

"Jazz commed!" Knockout yelled. "He needs medics!"

* * *

Knockout and Vampirella ran to Jazz's location to see an offlining Shockwave, a paranoid yet slightly awkward looking Legolas and a scared Jazz.

"Woah what happened here?" Vampirella asked.

"H-He was shot at by the slaggin' Dalek." Jazz replied, shakily.

:: The Daleks are dead. :: Blaster commed Jazz. :: We won. ::

"O-Oh..." Jazz was trying his best to fight back the tears he felt were going to come. "W-We won...the Daleks are dead..."

Shockwave laughed with relief.

* * *

Shockwave was still very weak. He was sat up on the berth, Perceptor sat beside him.

"Well today was...different." Vampirella stated.

Mirage laughed a little. "I can't believe all this happened in a day."

"Anyone want a drink?" Jetfire offered.

Jetstorm added. "We found Vampirella's secret stash."

"Hey! Gimme my Vodka!" She yelled.

With all this excitement, they all forgot one important thing.

They never killed the Dalek that shot at Shockwave.

Just temporarily disabled it.

**"Initiate self destruct!"**


End file.
